Overprotective
by Jalaperilo
Summary: G1. Silverbolt is on the recieving end of some brotherly affection in the form of a chewing out. Bolt/Spot. Slash.


AN: This fic struck 2 nights ago and wouldn't go away until written. I had a hell of a time deciding which two characters to file this under. I absolutely love the 'Bot gestalts. Especially the Aerials. They're so dysfunctional!

Warnings: Slash, fluff

* * *

><p><span>Overprotective<span>

"So, I heard a certain gestalt commander executed a perfect Cuban Eight today."

Silverbolt looked up from the data pad he had in his hand to see Hot Spot standing by the double doors to the Aerialbot quarters. A small smile crept onto the concords lip plates. Hot Spot smile in return before crossing the room slowly.

"So the rumour goes," the Aerialbot said, shrugging and returning to the flight data that had been recorded during morning manoeuvres. Somehow, the translation of flight to figures didn't make it any less frightening, especially when reviewing peak altitude.

"Rumour nothing, I saw that myself. It was amazing," the fire truck said, his enthusiasm bursting out with his words. Silverbolt smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed by the praise. Hot Spot had a way of building him up that no one else could achieve. It made him actually want to be the bot that Hot Spot seemed to believe he was.

The two had instantly hit it off almost as soon as the Protectobots onlined, both understanding the other's position, and CPU ache, so completely. It wasn't a surprise to them that it had eventually turned from friendship to kinship and finally, as of less than an Earth week ago, a relationship.

Silverbolt still couldn't quite believe it.

"Yeah well, another rumour is that the same commander purged his tanks after landing," Silverbolt said wryly. Slingshot had not let that opportunity pass for a ribbing. At least Fireflight had been sympathetic. His gestalt mates were currently in different places around the Ark, leaving him with some peace for a few breems. Even the bond was quiet.

"Happens to the best of us," Hot Spot said as he came to a standstill next to the concord, before taking a peak at the pad over his shoulder. Silverbolt gave him an unconvinced look, which the Protectobot laughed at. That laugh was deeply infectious and had him smiling again.

"If the best of us purge, then I must be the greatest Autobot of all time," Silverbolt replied with mock exasperation, turning towards the computer screen and downloading the contents of the pad into the archive. Flight analysis could wait while Hot Spot was around.

"Don't be like that. Here, I'll make you feel better. I could help you straighten your ailerons," Hot Spot said, standing behind the concord, brushing a hand lightly over the hinge of said aileron.

A peal of laughter rang out across the room. Silverbolt had never heard something so sweet and corny in his short life. He turned his head slightly to look at Hot Spot, who was wearing a wry expression. Obviously he hadn't expected that reaction.

"Help straighten my ailerons? Is that the best you can come up with?" Silverbolt asked, smirking. Hot Spot raised an eyebrow before moving the last few feet to press himself against Silverbolt's back, resting his chin on the flyers shoulder.

"I could have asked if your landing gear needed work, but I thought that would have been too crude," Hot Spot said into Silverbot's audials, unable to stifle his own giggles.

Silverbolt turned, moving so his wings didn't hit Hot Spot, who pulled him close, even as he continued to laugh. He rested his arms onto of the blue ones that encircled him.

"I prefer the term undercarriage," Silverbolt said airily after the laughter died down. Hot Spot leaned forward and rested his helm against Silverbolt's own, looking deep into his optics.

"I suppose you could do better?" Hot Spot challenged, optics narrowing. Silverbolt shrugged slightly.

"Possibly. I'm quite eager to get my hands on your hard suction hose," Silverbolt said, grinning widely. Hot Spot's optic ridges went up for a second before his features morphed into unhidden lust.

"That's hot," the firetruck said before capturing Silverbolt's lips in a deep kiss.

Silverbolt felt himself go weak, running his hand up Hot Spot's arms before gently encircling his arms around his lovers neck. He tilted his head back and to the side to allow Hot Spot better access with his glossa, which slipped into his mouth, sliding against his own.

Many of the Autobot's had taken up the strange human custom of kissing. The newer recruits and recently onlined took more to Earth customs than the others, only knowing the organic planet as their home.

Silverbolt moaned at the thrill of Hot Spot's hands travelled slowly downwards, pulling him closer, at the same time pushing him against the wall beside the computer terminal. Silverbolt's breath hitched slightly at the dull clang of his fuselage hitting the metallic surface.

"What the pit?" A voice rang out in the room. Both commanders pulled back immediately in shock to face the rapidly furious faceplates of Slingshot. All three stood in silence. Silverbolt grimaced. This was not how he imagined telling his brothers, and of all the brothers to walk in, it was Slingshot? Looked like Primus was having a 'dump on Silverbolt day'.

Just like every other day.

"Slingshot-," Silverbolt began, but this shook the harrier out of his stupor. He suddenly started moving towards them, stomping across the main living area. Silverbolt pulled further out of Hot Spot's embrace, turning to face his brother, mind furiously working at how to handle the situation.

"What the slag are you doing?" he demanded, looking from Silverbolt to Hot Spot.

Silverbolt held up a hand, palm facing forward, trying to placate his irate brother. Hot Spot made to say something, but slingshot cut him off. "I'm not talking to you!"

"You have to-," Silverbolt started, but Slingshot picked up on exactly what his commander was about to say. Sometimes the gestalt bond was way too sensitive.

"What's there to understand? He had his hands all over you!" Slingshot shouted, gesturing wildly towards the Protectobot. Silverbolt grabbed his brother's arm to still it, anger running through his lines and the bond.

"Maybe I wanted his hands all over me? It's got nothing to do with you!" Silverbolt snapped.

"It should do!"

Both Aerialbots stared hard at each other. Both challenging and angry, feeding off of each other's emotions. No doubt they were broadcasting pretty loudly to the other three. Silverbolt sighed and broke the staring match first, face changing instantly to weariness as he faced Hot Spot who had remained quiet.

"Maybe you should go," he said quietly. Hot Spot nodded. He squeezed Silverbolt's hand, telling him he'd be in the Protectobot bay before leaving, throwing one last neutral glance at Slingshot. The harrier had crossed his arms over his chest, optics still on Silverbolt.

"I can't believe this," Slingshot started as the doors closed.

"What is your glitch?" Silverbolt asked, exasperation dripping from his words.

"My 'glitch' is that I walked in on you being half a click away from 'facing Captain Super-Soaker!" Slingshot yelled, gesturing wildly. His hot temper flashing wildly over their bond. Silverbolt's optics went wide. Sure, they had been getting a bit carried away, but there was no way either of them had been ready for interfacing just yet.

Slingshot turned and strode into the middle of the room, turning his back to Silverbolt. His shoulders and wings drooped slightly. "It's a lousy way to find out."

Silverbolt sighed, the tension was still high, but at least the anger was starting to leave. He finally understood, through Slingshot's last words, and the feelings through the bond that Slingshot felt disappointed that Silverbolt had kept this secretive. It was a major event. The first time one of them had been in a relationship.

"I'm sorry you found out this way. I was going to tell you all. It's just, it only happened 5 cycles ago. It's still pretty new for me," Silverbolt said, frowning. He heard Slingshot sigh as he rubbed the back of his helm.

"We should have had a say, y'know? What if he's no good for you?" Slingshot said, trying to switch on his cocky attitude.

Sliverbolt narrowed his optics as he took in the other Aerialbot's statement and body language. Was his brother really suggesting that they all needed to _vet_ Hot Spot? A small smile crept onto the concord's face plates.

"Are you... Primus! You're being overprotective," Silverbolt accused. Slingshot turned quickly, looking at Silverbolt aghast.

"What? No!"

"Yes you are. You're concerned about my feelings being hurt," Silverbolt accused the harrier.

"Shut up!"

"This is adorable," Silverbolt cooed, walking over to Slingshot, grabbing the harriers shoulders and shaking him.

"I will rip your tailfin off is you don't shut up!" Slingshot yelled as he pushed Silverbolt away.

Silverbolt stopped laughing, his body language relaxing. It was sparkwarming, really. Though not as tightly knit as the Protectobots (Something he was deeply jealous of) there was no doubt that the Aerialbots truly cared for each other. They just tended to show it differently.

"I'm sorry Sling. But really, there's nothing for you to worry about. You know Hot Spot, he's a good bot. I... like him," Silverbolt finished lamely. It was still too new, and they were still so young. It was hard to describe something so vast and new. Slingshot still looked unimpressed, but the anger and hurt was gone now.

"Just don't get yourself hurt. I hate it when you're all mopey," Slingshot groused, turning away slightly.

"And if he does hurt my feelings? Are you gonna beat him up for me?" Silverbolt asked Slingshot, giving him a teasing smile.

"No, but someone around here is gonna get a beating if he doesn't stop smarting off," Slingshot groused, his visored optics following Silverbolt, who had begun to approach his brother.

"I love you too," Silverbolt said quietly, making eye contact with his brother, who looked pained, but the small amount of affection and acceptance he felt seeping through the bond took the sting out of it. He suddenly engulfed Slingshot in a tight hug. The harrier stood there, rigid, waiting for it to be over. Silverbolt was determined to keep a lock on his brother until the embrace was returned, which he did eventually, under duress, before pulling back. The small moment of bonding was over, but the feelings remained.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Hot Spot. I'm sure he's worrying himself into system failure," Silverbolt said, making his way to the door. He'd also have to tell the others, but they would probably hear from Slingshot within clicks. More awkward conversations in his future.

"Yeah, yeah, go see your fancy-mech. And good luck," Slingshot called after him. Silverbolt turned, confused. Slingshot had his custom smirk back on his lips. That was a bad sign.

"With what?"

"You think this was bad, wait till Blades finds out."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo tempted to write <em>THAT<em> encounter...


End file.
